


Spend the Night?

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kisses, SPACE GIRLFRIENDS, dont know how canon that is but i dont really care tbh its my fic i can do what i want, ketsu has a room on the rebellion base, lowkey just me living my lesbian dreams vicariously through my faves tbh, minor kanera but its so minor i didnt want to include it w the relationships tags lmao, some cuddling and movie watching, space sibling teasing, this is really short but longer than my other recent fics so thats progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: Ketsu wants Sabine to spend the night with her, and Sabine isn't sure if she really can.





	Spend the Night?

As the holomovie ends, Sabine yawns and rests her head back on Ketsu’s shoulder. Ketsu smiles, tightening the hold her arms held around Sabine’s waist ever so slightly. She kisses her cheek and Sabine lets out a small laugh.

“What did you think?”

“Hm?”

“Of the movie.”

“Oh. It was good.” Truthfully, Ketsu had been distracted through the whole thing. Hard not to be when she’s laying with Sabine.

“Are you just saying that?”  
“Of course not.”

Sabine nods, then looks over to the chrono on the wall. “Hera is probably expecting me home soon.”

“Keyword ‘probably.’”

“You’re not sick of me yet?”

“Not enough to want to get rid of you.” Sabine elbows her, and Ketsu snickers.

They’re quiet for a moment, and then Ketsu presses another kiss to Sabine’s cheek. Sabine smiles and lets out a content sigh. “I can stay a little longer, I guess.”

Ketsu nods, bringing a hand up to run her fingers through the parts of Sabine’s hair that were long enough. “Or, you could stay the whole night?”

There’s another quiet moment, Ketsu waiting for Sabine’s answer.

“I’d have to tell Hera.”

“We have comms.”

“I’m supposed to go to that briefing tomorrow morning too.”  
“We won’t stay up late.”

“I still don’t know if I shou-”

She’s cut off when her comm beeps. She picked it up to hear Hera’s voice through it.

“Hey Sabine, I thought you’d be home by now. Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. I was...” her voice trails off for a moment as she glances at Ketsu, before turning away. “I was just leaving. I’ll be home soon.”

Sabine stood up, straightening her clothes slightly, and Ketsu follows her up. Before Sabine leaves, she turns to Ketsu.

“See you again soon?”

“Works for me.”

Sabine smiles, and leans in, kissing Ketsu gently. Ketsu’s hands move to Sabine’s hips, and Sabine’s arms find their way to Ketsu’s shoulders. For a moment, Sabine forgets she has to leave. But then she remembers, and she pulls away.

“I’ll comm you next time I have a free hour.”

With that, Sabine leaves, the door shutting behind her.

* * *

 

Sabine gets back to the _Ghost,_ which is in its usual post-dinner state. Zeb and Ezra are having another argument, likely about either Zeb’s smell or Zeb’s snoring again. Hera is on her datapad, doing datawork and occasionally asking Kanan if he needs help with the dishes. Kanan is the first to greet her when she comes in, and when Hera hears him she looks up and smiles warmly. Ezra and Zeb cease fighting, if for just for the time being, to tease her. They both have their usual insufferable grins that tells Sabine exactly what’s coming.

Ezra props his head up with his hands, trying to look as innocent as possible. “How was it with your _girl-friend_?” His voice is higher on the last word to draw emphasis, and Sabine rolls her eyes, especially when Zeb laughs and makes a kissy face.

“Can both of you grow up?

Zeb laughs. “What you gonna do about it?

All three start bickering, and Kanan finishes the dishes and sits down next to Hera. He slides an arm over her shoulders.

“Ezra, Zeb, how about you give Sabine a break?”

Ezra hits Zeb, as if to blame him, which only makes Zeb hit him back harder. The cycle continues until they’re back in their room. Kanan grins at Sabine.

“Seriously, did you have a good time?”

Sabine nods, and then swallows. “Um... do you think if I grabbed my stuff I could go back over and spend the night?”

Hera sets her datapad down. “You’ve got that briefing tomorrow morning with Ezra and I.”

“I know, and Ketsu knows too. I’ll be up early enough, I promise.”

Hera looks at Kanan, and they seemingly have a conversation just through looks. Sabine had noticed early on upon meeting them that they did that a lot. Finally, Hera turns back to Sabine.

“Yes, you can go. But you better be awake at that briefing tomorrow.”

Sabine nods. “I will. Thank you, both of you.” She runs to her room, packing what she needs in a bag that hangs over her shoulder. As she leaves, Kanan and Hera smile knowingly at each other, and Kanan kisses the side of Hera’s head.

* * *

 

Sabine knocks on the door to Ketsu’s room on the base, finding herself anxiously chewing on her lip. Ketsu opens the door, and raises an eyebrow. Sabine grins at her.

“If your offer to stay the night still stands, I think I’d like to take up on it.”

Ketsu nods. “The offer is always there for you, Sabine.”

Sabine’s grin widens just a little, and Ketsu feels it linger when she kisses her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my self-indulgent gay fic lmao. If you like ketbine you should totally go follow ketbine.tumblr.com for more content of this tragically underappreciated ship.


End file.
